guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Deeinfernodestroyer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Guilty Gear Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deeinfernodestroyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Remnant13 (Talk) 16:46, December 8, 2011 Keep up the good work! Thank you for the pictures you added! We're happy for the help you're giving on this wiki. If you have resources in acquiring images, I'm letting you know that this wiki aims to have all the screenshots of IK's and special moves. If you have time in your hands to do this, please tell me. If you're busy then it's okay. Danseru-kun 03:17, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for uploading the Accent Core character art of Kliff and Justice been looking for them for weeks. 05:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile page. Hi, You can use the User Page & User Stats template to spruce up your Profile page check Danseru-kun & Remnant13 for reference and details. 05:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Overture Material Scans I noticed that you were already uploading some of them but I'll take of those scans next week once I finished with the servants. I'm not uploading the whole pages but I'm getting only the important parts. I'm telling you this so you could foces on uploading other pictures. I'm sorry for being inactive for now, but I'll make up once I have free time again. Danseru-kun 23:59, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ok thts no problem at all ill upload more sprites to character pages and get more scans from the guilty gear x drafting artworks. Put your suggestions here Check out this new forum: http://guilty-gear.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:What_the_wiki_needs Gameplay page Thank you so much for adding gif's for the gameplay page your contribution is much appreciated. 01:50, December 16, 2011 (UTC) thnxs and np glad to be a good help for this wiki Video Thanks again, I've downloaded plenty of it now and I'm choosing a balance between video quality and sound quality anyway please don't forget to sign your message by typing 4 tilde keys ~~~~ so I know whose talking. 17:20, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Install Kill Thanks for adding the Instant Kill names. 02:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) np found them of a movelist faq from guilty gear.ru pretty sure they r the official thing Please sign your post by typing ~~~~ or just press the signature button so will know whose talking. 02:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ok np srry about tht im still tryin to get use to wiki editin lol Deeinfernodestroyer 02:38, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Image Hi, can you tell me where did you get this "Sol Badguy Gear From" image from so I can determine wither or not the artist allows you to use it. 07:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) i found it on donbooru.donmai.us Deeinfernodestroyer 16:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I've searched the and I found it and also found a lot of unpleasant images anyway it's from Pixiv. I must delete to respect the artist by not rehosting his/her work unless you've ask permission and credit him/her. By the way Happy New Year! 16:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) jesus i am so srry i forgot to say tht the website had a lot of fucked up stuff on it please forgive me and np about the image ill change it with someting else and finaly HAPPY NEW YEAR Deeinfernodestroyer 16:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC). Don't worry I already know the site but Sol x Ky was so disturbing anyway I'm deleting it. 16:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I must delete your recently uploaded image of Order Sol since it's a duplicate. it's a much more cleaner version of this but where still going for the old one for consistency. Please check this new policy for licensing images. 16:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Please license the images you're uploading! I've been licensing the already existing images which is more than 1600+ I'm more than half way there which took more than 5 hours! please be considerate I can't always do everything. 17:29, January 2, 2012 (UTC) The 4th servant Is the guy in the mask the 4th servant of that man?Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 15:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. I can't believe you uploaded those rare image from the Accent Core game. Is it ok if I clean up the background of it and reuploaded? DarkStalker Deity 00:38, January 24, 2013 (UTC) sure thing do as u wish i can also upload some more of these if u wish Deeinfernodestroyer (talk) 02:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks bro :D I'll get these clean up within a day or so. And if you got more to upload, go ahead and I'll clean those up too. And I promis to give full credit to you since you originally upload them. DarkStalker Deity 16:12, January 24, 2013 (UTC) i uploaded some more pics if u wish to clean them up and np bro.Deeinfernodestroyer (talk) 17:57, January 24, 2013 (UTC)